death_markfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoru Mashita
Satoru Mashita (真下悟, Mashita Satoru) is a character in Death Mark, available as a partner in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 6. Biography In-game profile= |-|Death Mark Art Collection= Five years prior to the events of the game, Mashita's mentor and good friend (from whom he picked up his preferences for alcohol and smoking) was killed by the Honey Bee Family cult. While attempting to investigate the missing people cases surrounding H Elementary, Mashita was dishonorably discharged following the allegations of sexual harassment, which are not confirmed to be true or false, but implied to have been in bad faith in order to cover up the crimes of the school's principal. Even so, he continued to look into it after that fact, subsequently being marked by Hanahiko. ''Death Mark'' Mashita was eventually discovered looking through H Elementary's basement by Kazuo Yashiki and his partner, who were also looking into the school after receiving marks. He is present in Chapter 2, staying behind after his Mark disappeared in order to further investigate the case of the Honey Bee Family, consequently receiving the mark from Shimi-O. He also appears in the Sixth Chapter DLC Little Red Riding Hood. NG Mashita was mentioned in one of the D-cards as M as a private investigator. Personality Satoru Mashita is described as rude to a nearly impressive level, often making insensitive comments and replying to positive dialogue with rejection, often calling the main character "creepy" or "gross" for praising him or valuing his contributions. He's an aggressive person in his confidence, being one to suggest that the main character kills the mark-giving spirits despite not knowing how to do it himself. Likely due to his experience as an ex-detective, he has sharp instincts and responds to potential dangers quickly. He has good observational skills, sometimes pointing out certain objects or phenomena that the main character originally missed during the investigation. However, he is careful where he puts his trust, as noted by the main character when he first meets Mashita, who immediately goes through his bag upon entering the car. He claims to be "no good with kids", and consistently displays a lack of patience around the child mark bearers, often ignoring their questions. However, in Chapter Six, he offers to drive Moe and Tsukasa home from Kujou Mansion, showing that he does care about the safety and well-being of children. Initial Concept Mashita started as an officer who killed a culprit in self-defense and then decided to continue using his job position to legally kill others. His artbook page states: "It was... rather extreme. We decided to change it in the end, but maybe he's so interesting because of that shadowy past." Gallery Concept Art Miscellaneous Satoru_Mashita_chibi.png|Chibi 2341327 detailImage1.png|Arcylic keychain Dvjjw0rUYAEMmFx.jpg DeathMark-OtherSideMashita.png|Alternate ver. Mashita DeathMarkLINESticker-Mashita.png|LINE sticker DM-BirthdayReveal.png|Mashita's birthday listed as November 11th in the CD voice drama Trivia *His voice actor, Yoshiaki Kawabata, also provides the voice for Banshee Itou and Daisuke Yamashita, as well as Akira Kijima of NG. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Partners Category:Death Mark Characters Category:Death Mark